De Sims 4/Patch 8
De 8ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 25 november 2014. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.2.24.20. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Even een kleine update voor het eind van november. Hopelijk zijn jullie afgelopen maand allemaal gezond gebleven. Bij ons in de studio woedde er namelijk een kleine plaag die de ene medewerker na de andere uitschakelde. Maar los daarvan hebben we een aantal crashes opgelost, wat bedenkingen van de community onderzocht en een paar andere kwesties opgelost die hier aan bod komen. Zoals altijd verricht de community uitstekend werk om ons scherp te houden. Een nieuwe batch met reparaties is onderweg met deze release, inclusief een kwestie met de cheat 'Add to Family', een probleempje met het trimmen van Sims en wat gedoe met de transparantie van water. Bedankt voor de feedback, ga zo door! Crashes / prestaties *Er is een crash verholpen die optrad vanwege een langdurige instabiliteit in het framewerk van de gebruikersinterface na het verhuizen, reizen, creëren van nieuwe families en bouwen. Oftewel...het spelen van de game. *We hebben een crash verholpen die op de forums werd gemeld waarbij klonen van aangepast materiaal als hoeden en kapsels een crash op de grafische Intel-kaart veroorzaakte wegens een fout van de skincode. *Er is een crash verholpen waarbij je op een onderwaterlamp moest klikken en de diminstelling moest veranderen en als je dat nog een keer deed, en nog een keer, en dan nog, nog, nog, nog, nog, nog een keer… de game zou crashen. Het watergebeuren is weer veilig. *De game bevroor onder bepaalde omstandigheden wanneer een zwemmende Sim een voorwerp buiten het zwembad probeerde te gebruiken. We hebben alle problemen opgelost die tot deze 'bevriezing' leidde, en hebben de bevriezing van andere problemen opgelost die in kwesties opdoken die we nog niet hebben gevonden. Magisch, toch? Feedback van de community *Er is een probleem opgelost waarbij familierelaties nog steeds werden afgetrimd als ze in verschillende huishoudens woonde. Hiervoor keken we naar elk individueel huishouden, en dat klopte niet. Zeg dat je een Sim met twee kinderen hebt, en dat een van die kinderen verhuist. Het tweede kind heeft dan een kind dat ook een kind heeft dat ook een kind heeft Dan gaat de oorspronkelijke Sim dood, maar het kind dat is verhuist leeft nog. De overleden Sim kan niet worden opgeruimd omdat hij/zij nog steeds een levend kind heeft. *Het Bewonderenswaardig Buffet zorgde ervoor dat Sim bevroren als voorwerpen waarmee de Sim een actie wilde uitvoeren er bovenop werden gelegd. We hebben erover gedacht om het Bewonderenswaardig Buffet te veranderen in de Boeiende Nooit-eindigendheid, maar hebben toch besloten om het probleem op te lossen. *Casual 'zwemmen voor je naar je werk gaat' werkdagen zijn geannuleerd en Sim zullen hun werkkloffie weer aan moeten trekken voordat ze naar hun werk gaan. **En trouwens, mensen zijn blij dat casual 'zwemmen voor je naar je werk gaat' werkdagen zijn geannuleerd, want het was nogal een mondvol. *Kinderen en tieners kunnen niet langer aan worden gepast met de sims.add_buff Buff_Pregnancy_Trimester3 cheat. *De introductie van zwembaden heeft tot een bezoekprobleem geleid dat de interactie 'bezoeken' verborg als je op de deur van de buren klopte. Als je nu op de deur klopt, gaat-ie tenminste open! *Daarnaast was er een probleem met het instellen van welke deur je voordeur was. En ook dat is opgelost. *De cheat 'Add to Family' is opnieuw geactiveerd.. *We hebben problemen met de transparantie van water opgelost waarbij water ondoorzichtig werd bij bepaalde grafische configuraties. Afstemming / beelden *Er is een probleem opgelost dat slepen voorkwam wanneer je een voorwerp (zoals een koelkast of boekenplank) vanuit de inventaris van een Sim naar een voorwerpinventaris verplaatste. *De game loopt niet langer vast als je meer dan '1 miljoen' tevredenheidspunten hebt. *Ambrosia kan niet langer anoniem door je Sims worden gegeten. *We hebben een animatieprobleem verholpen dat het best kan worden omschreven als 'we hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij Sims met hun ellebogen hun rug krabden aan de rand van het zwembad met een drankje in hun hand'. Het zag er niet echt fraai uit. Gelukkig zijn geen Sims langdurig beschadigd door deze ervaring. *Sims die aan het zwembad lagen en plots dringend hun behoefte moesten doen, konden hun blaas niet legen. Maar als ze daarentegen in het zwembad waren geweest… *Zwangere Sims zijn tijdelijk immuun voor verdrinking zoals eerder afgesproken met Magere Hein. Maar als de zwangere Sim vond dat ze had 'moeten' sterven terwijl ze in het zwembad was, zouden haar gemoedstoestanden storen. De storing met de gemoedstoestanden is opgelost. *Verdrinkingsdood telt nu mee voor de prestatie 'Wraaklustig opperwezen'. *Het trekken van baantjes helpt nu de gemoedstoestand 'Niet genoeg beweging' die actieve Sims kunnen krijgen. *Zwembadtrapjes hebben de interactie 'Instappen' die je kunt kiezen als je erop klikt. Die interactie heeft het nooit gedaan dus hebben we die interactie van de ladders verwijderd. Om nu in het zwembad te stappen, moet je op het zwembad klikken. Wat eigenlijk best logisch is. *Als een Sim besloot om zijn of haar avontuur in de Vergeten Grot op te geven om te gaan zwemmen, zal de Vergeten Grot vergeten dat die Sim bestaat zodat die Sim nooit meer op avontuur kan gaan in haar vergeten rijk. We hebben een hartig woordje met de Vergeten Grot gewisseld en uitgelegd dat het zwembad gewoon een andere plek is waar Sims heen willen gaan en dat ze de Grot niet zijn vergeten en dat ze heus nog wel een keertje zullen terugkeren, maar dat de Vergeten Grot ze niet kan vergeten en dat ze weer toestemming moeten hebben om de Vergeten Grot te betreden, tenzij ze dat zijn vergeten en dus de Vergeten Grot vergeten. De Vergeten Grot, jaloers... jazeker. Maar ook vergevingsgezind. Bedankt, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4